versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenpachi Zaraki
Kenpachi Zaraki is a major character in the Bleach series. He starts off as an antagonist, but later, his role becomes more neutral. Background Not having a name to go by for as long as he could remember, he eventually chose to take his surname from the district he once resided in, Zaraki, which was District 80 of the North Alley of Rukongai. District 80 was the worst, most lawless region of Rukongai, full of thieves and murderers. As a young boy living in the streets of the Rukongai, Zaraki, coming upon the dead body of a Shinigami, took his Asauchi, later imprinting his soul upon it to make his own Zanpakuto. During that time, he eventually became proficient in swordsmanship, and killed numerous opponents. Sometime during this, he, coming upon Retsu Unohana, fought with her. The fight was the first time he felt fear, and subsequently the first fight he ever enjoyed, having been bored slashing anything else. He subconsciously sealed his power to allow them to fight longer and consequently lost to her. After their fight, he began to admire her, and wanted to fight like her. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level (Discounting Yamamoto, he was considered the strongest of the Captain-level Shinigami, putting him above the likes of Toshiro Hitsugaya) | Large City Level at first (Stronger than before, capable of matching Nnoitra Gilga evenly), later Large Island Level (Along with Byakuya Kuchiki, killed Yammy Llargo in his released state.) | Large Island Level (Easily killed many Sternritters without much effort, including one who transformed into him, copying his strength.), Multi-Continent Level with Shikai and Bankai (With his Shikai, destroyed the meteor summoned by Gremmy. With his Bankai, matched Gerard Valkyrie, the strongest of the Sternritter.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Massively superior to Orihime Inoue, who can react at such speeds. Comparable to Shunsui Kyoraku.) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before.) | Relativistic (Can keep up with high-tier Sternritters, such as Gremmy or Gerard, who are superior to Liltotto Lamperd.) Durability: Large City Level (Took many hits from Ichigo Kurosaki.) | Large City Level (Took many hits from Nnoitra.), later Large Island Level (Can take hits from Yammy's released form.) | Large Island Level in base (Survived attacks from multiple Sternritters while worn out from his battle with Gremmy.), Multi-Continent Level with Shikai and Bankai (Took hits from Gremmy and Gerard.) Hax: ' Invisibility and Spiritual Perception (Part of his Shinigami biology), Soul Manipulation and minor resistance to it (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Space Manipulation (With Nozarashi). 'Intelligence: Below Average '''in academics (Lacks proper education. Doesn't even know what a cookie is.), '''Above Average in combat (Considered to be one of the most powerful Shinigami, and although he typically relies on strength, he is capable of using more refined fighting styles, such as Kendo.) Stamina: Very High (Can keep on fighting despite having had his eyeballs ruptured and no oxygen in his body.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Shinigami Biology:' Just like all Shinigami, Kenpachi appears as invisible to those without spiritual awareness, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. All Shinigami have the ability to levitate or fly. *'Swordsmanship Skills:' Kenpachi is one of the most skilled swordsmen in the series. Even as a child, he was able to take down many adult men with his sword, and managed to harm Retsu Unohana, a Captain-level Shinigami. Normally his style isn't particularly refined, but occasionally, he may switch to Kendo, which allows him to put much more weight behind his blows. Techniques *'Ryodan:' A technique that Kenpachi uses when using the Kendo style. By grabbing the sword with both hands, Kenpachi puts his entire being into performing a slash with the intent of bisecting the foe. Equipment *'Reiatsu-Sealing Eyepatch:' An eyepatch that Kenpachi always wears to enjoy his battles more. It constantly consumes Kenpachi's Reiatsu and weakens him. He only takes it off when he becomes serious. *'Energy Waves:' Kenpachi's Reiatsu is so potent that he can fire off waves of it by simply swinging his sword. *'Zanpakuto:' A sword with the shape of a jagged katana that has the ability to cut through spiritual bodies. Kenpachi used to fight with it exclusively in its unreleased state, but he later gains a Shikai and a Bankai. **'Nozarashi:' Kenpachi's Shikai. The sword transforms into a massive axe-like blade with increased cutting power that allowed Kenpachi to slice open a meteor. ***'Space Manipulation:' Nozarashi's cutting power is so great that it can even cut through space itself, as seen in the fight with Gremmy, where Kenpachi sliced through a void space created to trap him. **'Bankai:' Kenpachi's unnamed Bankai. It takes the form of a smaller version of his Shikai. It turns Kenpachi into an oni-like monster with red skin and immense strength. This power is so great that it can potentially tear him apart if he overuses it. It also turns him into a berserker incapable of telling apart friend or foe. Key Soul Society Arc | Arrancar Arc onward | Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Typically holds back until he gets serious. *Lacks most of the typical techniques used by Shinigami. *His Bankai can tear him apart if overused. *His Bankai turns him into a mindless monster. Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Bleach Category:Spirits Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Samurai Category:Large City Level Category:Large Island Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Relativistic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Super Form Users